


Priestess

by kannuki_neru



Category: Maria-sama ga Miteru
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannuki_neru/pseuds/kannuki_neru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something fierce and ancient in her gaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priestess

Kanako shouldn't have been born in modern times. Yumi thought that she looked awkward in her school uniform, next to cheerful and smiling faces of her classmates.   
  
There was something fierce and  _ancient_ in her gaze, something that made Yumi both confused and dazzled. Kanako would look better as a priestess, dignified and utterly devoted to protecting whatever kind of deity she served. She would remain a woman who could only achieve happiness by serving others, or rather this one particular person she had chosen.   
  
She had high expectations but she would go to any lengths if the situation called for it- which was a bit frightening.  
  
Yumi scolded herself for being stupid and reading too much manga, but couldn't quite shake off the mental image of Kanako with a sharp look in her eye and an even sharper blade in her hand, dressed in a priestess' robes, ready to fight.  
  
Kanako told her numerous times that she was a goddess, and if Yumi told her to go away - she would try but never succeed. Yumi didn't tell her to go away, despite all the pain Kanako caused and many things which virtually screamed that it was wrong.   
  
Yumi knew she was no goddess but she was good at forgiving. If it meant remaining in Kanako's unwavering though possessive care, she could play along.   
  
Yumi also knew that her relationship with Kanako was slowly but surely stealing her innocence away, one of the things that Kanako loved in her the most.   
  
Her priestess whispered all kinds of promises against her lips, but Yumi couldn't understand them anymore.


End file.
